


Tumblr Peter Parker Series

by DrummerGirl203



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerGirl203/pseuds/DrummerGirl203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of requested Peter Parker stories that have a continuous narrative</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Friend for Peter At the Party

**Author's Note:**

> request from @livingthecaptainamericalife
> 
> Peter Parker, #19:“Hey, try picking up Thor’s hammer.”

She could only guess why she had been invited to the party. Everyone else here seemed old enough to drink, but she wasn’t.   
“You’re Y/N, right?” A girl got her attention. “I’m Jeni. We talked online.”

“Yeah, thanks for inviting me.”   
“Actually, I had an ulterior motive.” She confessed. “See that boy over there.” She pointed to a scruffy looking kid sitting near the avengers. “That’s Peter, he’s kinda my godfather’s protege.”  
“So?”  
“I thought he might like a friend.” She grinned. “Oh and I advise not eating the gummy bears. No matter what Sam tells you.”  
“Sam?”   
“Oh, ah you’d know him as Falcon.” She pointed at the table again. “Feel free to go and take a seat.”  
“What are they doing?”  
“Yeah, Thor and Bruce just returned from wherever they were.”  
“Hey doll, whose this?” A man with dark brown hair came up and placed an arm around Jeni.  
“This is my friend, Y/N. You know, from that group I’m apart of online.”  
“This the guy you’re always talking about?” Y/N realized. “It’s nice to meet you, um, sorry, Jeni never used your name online.”  
“It’s Bucky, likewise.”  
“Bucky, as in-”  
“Sh, yes I’m dating the infamous Winter Soldier.” Jeni giggled. “Don’t tell the group. I don’t want them to know all my stories about him are really true. Well, except for a few.”  
“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about those.” He nuzzled her neck.  
“Later, tin man.” She giggled. “Just join Pete over there. I have to go calm down my master assassin.”  
“We might not come back.” He snickered before they left up the elevator. Jeni’s description of him online was pretty dead on.  
Y/N sighed and sat next to whom Jeni had referred to as Peter.  
“Hey, try picking up Thor’s hammer.” He whispered to her.  
“What?” Y/N stared at him in shock.   
“Tony dared me to. I’d feel better if I wasn’t the only one.”  
“Pete, don’t pressure the girl.” The person she’d only known as the Falcon, Sam, smiled from across the sofa.   
“Nothing good happens when you pressure a woman.” The man she knew to be King T'Challa of Wakanda smiled as he relaxed into the cushions.  
“Come on, try your luck.” Thor laughed.  
Y/N thought of a crazy idea. She lightly pecked Peter on the cheek. When she realized what she’d done, she turned bright red along with Peter. “T-That was for lu-luck.”  
“Woah, little Parker has his first groupie.” Tony Stark grinned widely.  
“Don’t tell Aunt May.”  
“I am definitely texting this to your aunt.” He laughed as an alert popped up on his phone. “Your aunt says good job.”  
Peter’s face fell, but then he turned his head and smiled at Y/N. “If I do this, I might need another kiss for luck.”  
“S-Sure.” Y/N stammered, awkwardly kissing him again on the cheek.  
“Alright, now I’m ready.” Peter stood up and pushed up his sleeves. Y/N couldn’t help smiling as he steadied himself. He pulled at the hammer, but it would not budge. “Okay, this thing defies physics.”  
“Where are Jeni and Bucky, Stark? She should try her hand too.” Thor turned to the billionaire.   
“I’m pretty sure we all know.” The man Y/N could only guess to be Hawkeye looked knowingly.  
“Wanna try and get a soda?” Peter bumped Y/N with his shoulder.  
“Sure.”  
Standing on the tower’s balcony, Peter smiled as they sipped their drinks and eyed the city. “I don’t know, these parties, I always feel a bit off. I mean, I’m from Queens. We don’t exactly have these kinds of parties with the Avengers.”  
“Yeah, I’ve never been to a party with the Avengers before.” She smiled at him. “My family is kinda new to the city and I don’t have many friends here besides Jeni.”  
“I could show you a few places.”  
“That’d be nice.”  
“You going to school yet?”  
“Yeah, I start Monday at, um, Midtown High.”  
“No way, that’s my school.” Peter beamed. “I guess I know who’ll be showing you around on Monday then.”  
“Yeah, I guess so.” She mirrored his smile.  _Y/N_ , she thought to herself,  _you’re going to be alright_.


	2. Fluffy Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ALWAYSSMILEPRETTY COULD YOU MAKE A PETER PARKER (CIVIL WAR) IMAGINE WHERE READER IS SUPER FASCINATED BY PETER AND HIS POWERS AND HE LIKES HER AND SHE LIKES HIM BUT BOTH ARE SUPER SHY ABOUT LIKE LONG EACHOTHER BUT ARE SUPER TOUCHY STILL? (I’M A SUPER TOUCHY PERSON SO YEAH) AND ALSO THE REST OF THE AVENGERS LIKE DIE FROM THE FLUFFINESS OF THEM TOGETHER?

“Almost there!” Kamala squealed as they passed the first welcoming sign. “I can’t believe I’m going to get to go to Disney World with superheroes.”  
“They aren’t superheroes today.” Jeni corrected. “Just normal tourists.”  
“I still don’t understand how everybody’s able to blend in.” Peter leaned in his seat next to Y/N, which caused a slight blush to come over her features.  
“Well, people usually recognize him for the metal arm.” Bucky smirked as Jeni playfully tapped his arm. “But with the camouflage tech Fury gave him.”  
“No one does.” Bucky continued as the metal shimmered away, appearing as a normal human arm.  
“Plus, most of us are good at blending in.” Steve said from his driver’s seat. “Unlike someone I know.”  
“That was one time!” Y/N jumped as Jeni’s tone thundered, causing her to grab Peter’s arm. Upon realizing she had spoken a little too loudly, Jeni turned around to apologize. It had already been obvious to the autistic woman that the girl liked Tony’s protege. And that was without her telepathic powers. “Sorry sweetie.”  
“I’m fine.” Y/N murmured.  
“Didn’t you say this trip was to test an invention of Tony’s?” Sam interrupted from the passenger side. That’s when he noticed what had happened. It made him feel a little peeved, especially with how Pete had been acting all oblivious.  
“I know right.” Jeni whispered. 

* * *

“What’s first?“ Kamala asked enthusiastically as they emerged from the turnstiles at Animal Kingdom. "Expedition Everest? Dinosaur? Or the Kali River Rapids?”  
“I think we should save those for later.” Steve laughed. “Especially when we don’t meet up with everybody else until lunch at that restaurant.”  
“Well, we aren’t suppose to meet them for another hour.” Sam looked at the show times on the guidebook. “How about we just take a nice leisurely walk?”  
“What about Kilamanjaro Safari?” Jeni spoke up. “I’ve ridden it before. It’s about a twenty minutes ride on a truck. We’ll get to see plenty of animals. Lions and giraffes.”  
“That sounds fun.” Steve encouraged. “Better than just going to a zoo. Don’t you think, Y/N?”  
“Yeah, um, sure.”  
“If you want, you can sit by me.” Peter nudged her, barely touching her fingers. It made her smile.  
“Doll, are you okay?” Bucky started rubbing circles on Jeni’s back. “You have that look on your face.”  
“What look? I have a look?”   
“You have looks.” He reassured her as they headed to the line for the safari ride.   
As promised, Peter sat next to Y/N on the ride and Bucky made sure to sit between them and Jeni. He knew how much it bugged Jeni and Sam how much Peter and Y/N were casually touching each other, but were too shy to really make a move.   
“Look at that, Peter!” Y/N pointed out to the grazing animals. Then, as the truck went over a bump, she fell back into him. Instinctively, Peter caught her, which quickly ended up with them both red faced and fidgeting.   
“Just let them be, Doll.” Bucky whispered in Jeni’s ear.  
“Buck, look, lions!” Steve pointed out as the guide spoke over the intercom.   
“I feel like I’m more likely to see a unicorn on this ride than those two actually do something.” Sam whined to Kamala.  
“Yeah, a big fluffy unicorn.” She sighed.   
After the ride was over and they’d regained their footing, they started to head to the restaurant.   
“So, how’s Tony’s amazing new invention working?” Steve asked Jeni, who had the odd black thing on her wrist.  
“Perfectly, unlike progress for my OTP.” She sighed.   
“OTP?”  
“She means Peter and Y/N.” Bucky explained to his best friend. “They’re being super touchy. And it’s driving her and Sam insane.”  
“Me too.” Kamala interjected.  
“What restaurant are we going to?” Y/N tapped Jeni on the shoulder. Her look of amazement made Jeni refocus her efforts.   
“Um, Yak and Yeti.”  
"According to Pete’s map, that’s in Asia. We’re still in Africa.”  
“Yeah, it’s close to the Expedition Everest ride. That’s the big mountain over there.” Jeni pointed out the landmark.   
“Is that Scott over there?” Sam pointed to a guy in a pair of mickey mouse ears with a matched little girl, who, upon seeing them, quickly ran over to the group.  
“Miss Jeni! Look what I got!” She proudly showed off her new ears.   
“Those are so cool, Cassie! Did your dad get those for you.”  
“Nope, Grandpa Hank got them for me!” She pointed to Hank Pym and his daughter Hope, who also happened to be dating Scott.  
“So, you’re Grandpa Hank now?” Jeni smiled at the old inventor, who quickly gave her a hug.   
“Ah, I let her.” Hank brushed it off.  
Hope stepped in to get her own hug.“It was nice of you to invite us, Jeni. And who are these folks?”  
“Oh, this is Kamala, Peter and Y/N.” She pointed them out to the Pyms. “I thought we were going to meet at the restaurant.”  
“You know my dad. He can’t stand near a Stark.” Hope sighed.   
Scott nudged Jeni in the shoulder to turn her attention to his daughter. “Uh oh, looks like your title as Cassie’s favorite babysitter is being stolen.”  
That’s when Jeni saw Cassie, staring up at Y/N and Peter, who were still holding hands. “Are you two dating? My daddy and Ms Hope are dating.”  
“Ah.” It was obvious from their mutual intake of breath that the question had caught them off guard. “Yeah, we are dating.” Peter said, for the first time with confidence in his voice.   
“But we aren’t as serious as your daddy and Ms Hope are.” Y/N spoke calmly.   
“They admitted it…to a six year old?” Sam said shocked. Kamala and Jeni exchanged slight high fives. The rest of the trip was going to be a lot less stressful. For everyone.

 


	3. Request Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PETER PARKER, #2: “YOU’RE SO EMO” & #11: READING FAN FICTIONS  
> When Peter tags along with the reader to Jeni’s house, he didn’t expect what he got into.

“What do we do? Do we knock? I’m really nervous right now.” Peter seemed to bounce around as his girlfriend, Y/N, stared at him with confusion.  
“Are you telling me you’ve never been to Jeni and Bucky’s house?” She smirked at him.   
“No, um-“ Before Peter could answer, Jeni answered the door.  
“If it isn’t my OTP.” She smiled. “Come on in.”  
“Hi Petey.” Peter literally hid behind Y/N when he saw Bucky on the couch. “Doll, I think he’s scared of me.”  
“I thought you were on a mission in Cairo.”  
Bucky shrugged it off. “Just got back. I’m guessing you haven’t read any of Y/N’s writing, have you?”  
This seemed to calm Pete down a little. “You mean like papers?”  
An evil look came over Bucky’s face as Jeni walked in with cookies, her phone pressed to her ear. She covered the speaker before giving her boyfriend a peck on his cheek. “James, be nice. We’re sharing our writing today and you said you’d contribute this time.”  
“You’re on the site?” Y/N stared at him in amazement. “What’s your username?”  
“I’m captainlover1945.” Bucky sighed, which made Y/N giggle.  
Pete looked confused at his girlfriend. “What’s so funny?”  
“captainlover1945 is known on superherofanfics.net for writing really smutty fanfics about a genderbent Captain America and um…”She nodded towards Bucky.  
“Jeni would’ve told you eventually.” Bucky sighed. “I used the account to send coded messages to her when I was ‘AWOL’. It just became a stress reliever after I got back.”   
“Wait, what?”  
Jeni nudged her boyfriend’s arm towards him so she could sit on the side of his chair. “Well, Kamala can’t make it. Something about a giant alligator. I think there must be a lizard in her bathtub or something.”  
“Well, I guess that means I’m first then.” Y/N brought up her writing on her computer.  
“So, is this one another story about that, oh Jeni, what was his name again?” Bucky grinned devilishly at Pete. “Arachniboy. Spider ham.”  
“Spiderman.” Y/N and Pete said in unison. He tried to hide his face from his girlfriend as she looked at him in total shock.  
“I didn’t know you were a fan of Spiderman.” Y/N smiled at him. It was not the reaction he expected.  
“You know, you should have Pete do the voice when Spidey’s part comes up.” Jeni played along with her own boyfriend’s evil plan before leaning in close to him. “As promised, I’m doing your request tonight.” Bucky’s smile got wider at the thought.  
“That would be kinda cool. What about it, Petey?” Y/N had the widest grin on her face.  
“Sure, I can do that.” Pete couldn’t say no to his girlfriend. So for the next few minutes, he found himself talking like his alter ego in his girlfriend’s very well written fan fiction. Y/N didn’t even notice how he looked at her as her writing was critiqued by Jeni or when she read her revisions. When she had finally come to the end of her story, Peter was already leaning his head on her shoulder.  
“Hey babe, one question, why am I acting all weird in this story? What’s with the dancing?”  
“You’re so emo.” Bucky grinned at him.  
“Whose going next?” Y/N changed the subject to divert the attention to the older couple across from her.  
“Well, I’m pretty sure I’m next, since we go by youngest to oldest.” Jeni smirked. “Although I’m pretty sure my latest should not be heard by young ears.”  
“Read that one you showed me last night. The one with Steve and Peggy.” Bucky requested.  
“That’ll be your first request granted tonight, tin man.” She laid a kiss on him. Pete was a little jealous. Since the party at Avengers Tower, he and Y/N hadn’t even gotten past cheek kisses. So as Jeni related the story she had written about Captain America and one of the founders of SHIELD, Peter came up with a plan to make his first real kiss with Y/N special.

* * *

Y/N was brushing her hair when a tap came on her bedroom window. She turned around to see Spiderman hanging upside down off her upstair’s neighbor’s railing. In the rain.  
“Pete, what are you?” She opened her window to let him in.  
“How’d you know it was me?” Pete took off his mask.  
“Well, when your calls sometimes sound like you’re in a wind tunnel.” Then she had to roll her eyes at his expression. “Also, you kinda admitted it.”  
“Man, I thought it’d be cool if we had our first kiss while I had the mask on.” He blushed. “You’d use it in your writing like Jeni does with Bucky.” To shut him up, Y/N grabbed his face and pushed her lips against his, all of that tension broken by a single pulverizing kiss.  
“Pete, I don’t need some inspirational moment to write fanfics about my favorite superhero. I got him right here.” She bopped him on the nose. “Plus, you kinda got your wish. You’re in the suit.” The idea made him step away from her, sullen.  
“Yeah, I guess you must feel like the luckiest girl in Queens now that you know your boyfriend is the burrow freak.”  
“Right now, I’m the luckiest girl in Queens because I’m in love with you as Peter Parker.” She wrapped her arms around him. “You being spiderman is just a bonus.”  
“I love you, Y/N.”  
“I love you too.”


	4. A Nasty Game of Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Will you do Peter Parker x Reader with prompt #30? Thank you!
> 
> Anon: If you’re still taking requests, will you please do a Peter Parker x Reader, where they’re best friends and Reader spends the night at Peter’s house, wearing like short-shorts w/ pajamas and Peter gets all flustered and crushes are revealed? Thank you! (I think you write both Peter and Bucky fantastically) xxx
> 
> #30: “MISS SCARLET IN THE DRAWING ROOM WITH A FUCKING WRENCH!”

As the night outside thundered, the avengers and their friends were inside, pajama clad and enjoying a quiet game of clue. Or at least, it should have been quiet.  
“Colonel Mustard in the Greenhouse with the pistol.” Tony shouted out.  
“Doesn’t he know there’s no greenhouse in Clue?” Y/N whispered into Peter’s ear.   
“I think he means the conservatory.” He hushed back.   
“He’s just drunk.” Jeni answered their worries. “Or at least thinks he is. He asked for a rum and coke. What he doesn’t know is I just gave him coke.”   
“Nice.” Y/N rolled her eyes.   
“That’s not it, Tony.” Steve showed him the cards. “See?”  
A smile then came over Bucky’s face.  
“Don’t James.”Jeni warned him. “Remember what happened last time you tried that.”  
“Doll, I thought you promised not to read anybody’s mind during the game.”  
“Why do I need to when its written all over your face.”  
“Okay, I promise I won’t.” He kissed her tenderly on the cheek.  
Peter sighed as Bucky’s display made him think of his own girlfriend, who was now sitting next to him in pajama shorts, which elegantly had the word Spidergirl printed in fancy typeface. He talked himself up and then kissed her on the cheek.  
“What the?” Y/N looked at her boyfriend, now with a deep red blush on his face.  
“Pay up.” Sam held out his hand to Bucky, who handed him a twenty.  
“Were you guys betting on them?” Jeni glared.  
“Really? Really?” Y/N joined in, the two girls glaring at the superheroes.  
“Miss Scarlet in the drawing room with a fucking wrench!” Steve shouted, getting all their attention.  
“Watch your language, Cap.” Tony mocked, which made both his goddaughter and protege laugh.   
“Cap, that’s the Library.” Y/N joined in the laughter.  
“Then I believe it is Miss Scarlet in the Library with the wrench.” He proposed.  
“Then check the cards.” Jeni, through her giggles, managed to hand Steve the answer envelope. “But remember, you’re out if you get it wrong.”  
Captain America grinned, showing off the cards inside. There was Miss Scarlet, the wrench and the Library. “Well, as par with game night rules, I get to pick the next game. And I pick Risk.”  
“I get red then.” Peter smiled.


End file.
